Moderator
Moderator (inaczej: mod; od ang. moderate - uciszać) - członek teamu administracyjnego na forach internetowych i panelach dyskusyjnych. Uprawnienia moderatora są ograniczone względem uprawnień administratora, obejmują możliwość edycji/kasowania postów i tematów, edycji profili użytkowników oraz udzielania ostrzeżeń, nie obejmują natomiast dostępu do panelu administracyjnego. Oficjalny trend na forach obejmuje całkowite ignorowanie uwag moderatorów z racji na ich przynależność do kasty rządzącej, nieoficjalnie natomiast pozycja moderatora jest obiektem pożądania i/lub zazdrości 99,9% zwykłych użytkowników. Moderatorzy często posiadają dostęp do ukrytego dla zwykłych użytkowników działu forum, przeznaczonego wyłącznie dla członków teamu, w założeniu służącego do wymiany zdań na tematy organizacyjne, w praktyce będącego miejscem do szerzenia prywaty i do umawiania się na wódkę. Rodzaje uprawnień *'Moderator globalny' - mod z uprawnieniami moderatorskimi do wszystkich działów forum, nazywany tez na niektórych forach Supermoderatorem, ma władzę nie tylko nad użytkownikami, jego zdanie jest decydujące także w kwestii moderacji działów i subforów. Ma najfajniejszy kolor nicka, kozacki status pod avatarem i skrzynkę prywatnych wiadomości zapchaną skargami od użytkowników i moderatorów działów. *'Moderator działu' - osoba z uprawnieniami do moderacji danego działu, zawierającego najczęściej kilka do kilkunastu subforów. Może mieć też uprawnienia w innych działach, ale jego zdanie jest nadrzędne tylko w dziale, za który odpowiada. Ma mniej fajny kolor nicka i skrzynkę prywatnych wiadomości zapchaną wiadomościami od moderatorów subforów, użytkowników i odpowiedziami od modów globalnych. *'Moderator subforum' - najniższy rangą członek teamu, odpowiadający tylko za porządek w jednym podforum. Na mniejszych forach moderatorzy tej rangi występują rzadko, funkcję moderatorów subforów pełnią modzi działów. Ma najmniej fajny kolor nicka, dodatkowo zanotowano przypadki, kiedy skrzynka prywatnych wiadomości moda subforum nie jest zapchana (!). *'Obserwator (Watcher)' - użytkownik, który oficjalnie nie jest członkiem teamu administracyjnego, nie posiada uprawnień moderatorskich, ma jednak dostęp do ukrytego działu forum. Status ten otrzymuje się w większości przypadków poprzez znajomości z adminem lub którymś z moderatorów globalnych. Dla postronnych obserwator nie różni się niczym od przeciętnego usera. Obowiązki moderatora * kasowanie spamu, powtarzających się tematów i walka z trollingiem, * egzekwowanie przestrzegania zasad netykiety i ortografii języka obowiązującego na danym forum, * tłumaczenie noobom i dzieciom Neostrady, że nie mogą otrzymać uprawnień moderatorskich. * kolejne tłumaczenie tego samego tym samym noobom i dzieciom Neostrady. * jak wyżej * tłumaczenie się przed administratorem z użycia słów niecenzuralnych podczas trzeciej próby tłumaczenia noobom i dzieciom Neostrady, że nie mogą otrzymać uprawnień moderatorskich. * pisanie miliardów prywatnych wiadomości do użytkowników z informacjami o ostrzeżeniach, kasacjach tematów i edycji nieregulaminowych profili. * odpisywanie na odpowiedzi na wiadomości o których mowa w punkcie wyżej z podaniem linku do regulaminu, który znajduje się na górze strony, ewentualnie dyskusja w tematach założonych przez użytkowników po otrzymaniu ostrzeżenia. Dyskusja taka odbywa się z użyciem tak zwanych argumentów, które dzielimy na obiektywne, subiektywne i bezsprzeczne. Rodzaje argumentów w rozmowach z moderatorem * Obiektywne - argumenty mające choć częściowe poparcie w faktach i logice, nie wynikające z przekonań ani upodobań żadnej ze stron dyskusji. - Twój post został usunięty, ponieważ zawierał nagie zdjęcie Romana Giertycha. - Zakładanie tematu o hodowli bratków na forum o motoryzacji to zły pomysł. - Według Konwencji Genewskiej i regulaminu klubu Happy Kucyki nazywanie mnie oklapłą szkapą jest wykroczeniem. *'Subiektywne' - argumenty wynikające z personalnych predyspozycji bądź upodobań jednego z dyskutantów. - Nie będę gadał z kimś, kto słucha techno - Ty pedale! *'Bezsprzeczne' - argumenty, którym nie można przeciwstawić żadnych obiektywnych ani subiektywnych kontrargumentów. Większość dyskusji kończy się na używaniu takich argumentów przez przynajmniej jedną ze stron (patrz: flame war). ''- Bo tak!'' ''- Bo mama mi kazała.'' ''- Spieprzaj dziadu!'' ''- Zamykam.'' Poradnik - Jak wspólnie obcować z moderatorem Należy pamiętać o szeregu zasad, których nieprzestrzeganie wiąże się z atakiem wściekłości moderatora. * Nie wyręczaj moderatora z obowiązków - upominając kogoś ściągasz na siebie gniew moderatora (bo on nie lubi, gdy ktoś mu się wpieprza w kompetencje). * Nie wdawaj się w kłótnie z moderatorem - jak mawiał słynny rosyjski działacz harytatywny "Dajcie człowieka, a znajdę paragraf". Pamiętaj, że większość modów ma owego działacza za wzór cnót. * Czytaj moderatorowi w myślach - jeśli moderator wypowiada się w jakiejś dyskusji, to możesz być pewien, że tak czy siak ma na myśli "End of Topic". * Nie próbuj się bronić - pamiętaj, pod żadnym pozorem nie próbuj się odwoływać od kary. Bowiem jakakolwiek linia obrony jest uznawana za przyznanie się do winy. * Bezwzględnie stosuj się do regulaminu - jeśli mod postanowi porozdawać "warny", to możesz być pewien, że w całym dziale, pełnym powtarzających się, bezsensownych, jednozdaniowych wypowiedzi, mod odnajdzie właśnie TWÓJ post, któremu za mało do regulaminowych trzech linijek o jeden znak. Tak samo wśród kilkunastu tematów identycznych do wiszącego na górze strony "przyklejonego" znajdzie jeden TWÓJ, który po głębszej interpretacji można powiązać z już istniejącym, po czym go usunie i poprzydziela banany wszystkim, którzy napisali w nim regulaminowego posta. Poradnik - Jak zostać moderatorem * Metoda "na szczęściarza" - otrzymanie uprawnień operatorskich dzięki odpowiedzi na ogłoszenie o poszukiwaniu osób na stanowisko moderatora. Nie na każdym forum możliwa do zastosowania, gdyż nie na każdym forum stosuje się ogłoszenie jako sposób poszukiwania odpowiednich osób na to stanowisko. Sama odpowiedź na takie ogłoszenie też nie gwarantuje uzyskania upragnionego statusu, gdyż, jak pokazały badania empiryczne, na ogłoszenie odpowiada średnio 99,9% użytkowników forum i trzeba mieć wyjątkowe szczęście, by zostać wybranym. W osiągnięciu celu znacząco pomaga napisanie odpowiedzi bez błędów ortograficznych i gramatycznych. Zalety: brak kosztów własnych, mała czasochłonność, Wady: konieczność posiadania słownika ortograficznego, mała skuteczność. Skuteczność metody - losowa. * Metoda "na szacunek" - powodzenie przy zastosowaniu tej metody jest możliwe tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, gdy nigdy nie próbowałeś ubiegać się o stanowisko moderatora, ze szczególnym zastrzeżeniem natrętnych próśb o nadanie praw operatorskich w wykonaniu noobów i dzieci Neostrady. Metoda ta zakłada bowiem wykazanie się stażem i inteligencją w sposób, który zostanie zauważony przez elitę rządzącą. Wskazane jest także wykazanie dystansu w stosunku do nowych użytkowników i zgadzanie się z każdą opinią obecnych moderatorów i admina, jednak w taki sposób, by nie ściągnąć na siebie podejrzeń o wazeliniarstwo. Po około dwóch latach takiego zachowania masz spore szanse na otrzymanie zaproszenia do teamu administracyjnego. Zalety: poprawa samooceny. Wady: zajmuje dużo czasu a i tak może się nie udać. Skuteczność metody - 80% * Metoda "na maskotkę" - metoda stanowi totalną odwrotność metody "na szacunek". Od razu po rejestracji na forum zrób wokół własnej osoby jak największy hałas, zakładając setki bezsensownych tematów, odkopując stare tematy, odpowiadając na dawno nieaktualne pytania, spamuj modów i userów milionem wiadomości o dowolnej, najlepiej niezwiązanej z niczym konkretnym, treści. Po otrzymaniu bana zarejestruj się ponownie, dodając do starego nicka jakąś cyferkę bądź słowo "master" (jak już zostaniesz modem, poprosisz admina o edycję nicka), powtarzając całą operację od początku. W tym momencie przyda się neostrada, ponieważ istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że znów dostaniesz bana, tym razem na IP. Jeśli masz neostradę, zresetuj połączenie i zarejestruj się ponownie, jeśli nie masz neostrady - idź do kumpla i zarejestruj się ponownie z jego komputera. Po trzeciej rejestracji masz 50% szans na to, że administrator dostrzeże Twój upór i udzieli ci łaski dostąpienia do statusu moderatora z nadzieją, iż zaprzestaniesz niecnych występków. Pozostałe 50% obejmuje kolejnego bana, tym razem na zakres IP. Zalety: kupa zabawy. Wady: jak się nie uda, to będą cię uważali za dziecko neo. Zresztą, jak się uda, to też cię będą uważali za dziecko neo. Skuteczność metody - 50% * Metoda "na innowację" - sposób podobny do metody "na szacunek", jednak mniej czasochłonny. Wymaga od nas wykazania się kreatywnością i przynajmniej szczątkową inteligencją. Metoda ta zakłada obmyślenie sposobu na uatrakcyjnienie forum, na przykład przez dodanie nowego działu tematycznego. Dobrze, jeśli pomysł zostanie poparty przez część użytkowników i przynajmniej jednego moderatora. Jeśli idea zostanie zrealizowana, istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że zostaniesz moderatorem nowego działu. Zalety: poprawa atrakcyjności forum. Wady: Jak źle trafisz, to zostaniesz modem działu o sadownictwie wysokogórskim albo o hodowli wielbłądów. Skuteczność metody - 75%. * Metoda "na znajomochy" - metoda zakłada sytuację, gdy znasz już któregoś z moderatorów - wystarczy poprosić znajomego o polecenie na pożądane stanowisko. Natarczywość próśb musi być wprost proporcjonalna do zażyłości znajomości. Jeśli znajomy dalej się nie zgadza możesz spróbować zmienić taktykę i olśnić go swą inteligencją i elokwencją (przydaje się słownik wyrazów obcych i Wikipedia). Zalety: nauka korzystania ze znajomości. Wady: konieczność posiadania słownika wyrazów obcych i umiejętności korzystania z Wikipedii. Skuteczność metody - 60% * Metoda "na pijacką logikę" - sposób wymaga posiadania informacji o miejscu i czasie następnego alkoholickiego zlotu członków teamu operacyjnego. Jeśli już posiadamy takie dane należy udać się na miejsce spotkania i obserwować je z ukrycia tak długo, aż dojdziemy do wniosku, że towarzystwo jest dostatecznie upojone. Wtedy należy wkroczyć na scenę i dołączyć się do libacji. Jeśli odpowiednio wybierzemy moment, nikogo nie zdziwi, że pojawiamy się znikąd i nikt nas nie zna. Przyniesienie własnej wódki zapewni nam modyfikator +15 do charyzmy i +20 do daru przekonywania. Po około dwóch godzinach, gdy usłyszymy przynajmniej dwa wyznania miłosne (płeć nie ma znaczenia) i trzy deklaracje dozgonnej przyjaźni, nadchodzi czas na kolejny etap planu - propozycja wspólnego przeglądania forum. Uwaga! W tym miejscu nie należy się zdziwić, że największy spamer forum to w rzeczywistości wspólne konto admina i modów, służące do postowania po pijaku. Jeśli wszystkie punkty przeprowadziliśmy poprawnie, teraz wystarczy tylko wygłoszona półgłosem uwaga: "O nie, tylko ja tu nie jestem modem". W ciągu pięciu minut powinniśmy uzyskać pożądany status. Zalety: wysoka skuteczność, a jak się postarasz, to jeszcze możesz coś zaliczyć. Wady: wysokie koszy dojazdu, w sytuacji gdy zlot odbywa się w miejscu publicznym - konieczność posiadania notebooka z bezprzewodowym internetem. Z niewyjaśnionych powodów nie działa na forach zrzeszających młodzież katolicką. Skuteczność metody - 95% Źródło: Nonsensopedia